TMNT: Kids and Future Rescue!
by tierrayaoi
Summary: In the future the world is ruled by the Shredder! Only four turtles are up for the job Donatello and April's future child Alex comes for help to bring the older future turtles home. Alex gets them to help allowing them to even meet their own kids Lisa, Raine and ey'll train hard but also have fun in their lovely Mega Home. Very good with family and a little romance (Mine)
1. The future comes knocking

_**Hi guys Tierrayaoi here I've written a TMNT story before but this is my FanFiction to the Nickelodeon 2012 series of TMNT which I love so much. **_

_**April x Donnie is an amazing couple I love them I also love Leo x Karai ...**_

_**This will draw you in and I hope you really enjoy **_

In the heart of New York City, deep in an alley a blue swirling portal opened in the pitch dark alley. A figure wearing a hood jumped out of the portal...

"Made it" The figure looked at the lights of New York and spoke again "Wow New York looks so much different."

No time to go sight seeing the person headed toward the nearest manhole, their destination was somewhere only where only a few know. In the deep heart of the underground sewers were the layer of New York's heroes the Turtles.

Our heroes Leonardo the leader, Raphael the muscle, Donatello the brains, and Michelangelo the humor and fun turtle.

The guys were just chilling in the Layer, Leo was watching his favorite show, Raph was playing and feeding his beloved pet turtle Spike, Donnie was cuddling with his girlfriend April yes Donnie and April were together, and Mikey skateboarding all over the place over their heads and in the air.

The figure appeared in the abandoned subway in front of the layer "Time to strike." The dark figure pulled a small medal ball throwing it into the layer it flew past Mikey, Raph, and Leo. The small medal ball stopped infront of April and Donnie. Before they could look twice purple black smoke went all over the place. It was like Donnie's smoke bomb, the mystery person attacked jumping up into the smoke. April coughed as she tried to get some of the smoke away she looked up to see a person with a black hood and their mouth covered about to strike her down with a bo staff.

April moved quickly, that didn't stop the unknown person. "You can't escape me, M-I mean April."

April thought it was one of the foot clan ninjas come to kidnap her, the smoke was clearing the mystery ninja was attacked by Raph with a flying spin kickto the stomach. The ninja went flying toward the wall.

That didn't stop the ninja, just for a moment only getting up a couple seconds later picking up the bo staff and charging back. Hitting him into the dojo were Master Splinter was meditating, Leo went to attack.

"I don't think so I will have April." Donnie joined in with Leo "Not on my watch nobodies gonna hurt her." Said Donnie

The two turtles were fast but this ninja was just as fast taking down Don and Leo was a little difficult but they were soon defeated. All that was left was Mikey, the unknown Ninja didn't have much but as they began to fight with in moments she was tied up by the chains of his nunchucks. Splinter and Raph ran into the room...

The unknown ninja fell to the ground tied up and defeated, Raph pulled the ninja's hood off and they all gasped to see a girl who looked like April. Her face and hair color except her eyes were dark chocolate brown.

Her hair was down a little bit past her shoulders, bangs like April, light purple side bang, and a little ponytail in the outfit was really cute too she had a black hood vest, light purple sleeveless shirt, black belt with those small medal smoke bombs attacted to it, gray jeggings, black slipper shoes.

Her right hand had a light purple fingerless glove on it, and her left wrist had a light purple watch cuff bracelet that looked very high tech.

"Start talking now." Said Raphael

Seeing how she, was tied up and defeated she knew she had to talk...

"My Name is Alexandra Hamato"

"Hamato? How can that be." Said Leo

"Cause I'm from the future I'm April and Donatello's daughter." She said Raph yelled at her saying she was lying. But she swear she was telling the truth April looked in Alexandra's eyes and she came to her aid. Stopping Raph from yelling at her...

"Raph stop she's telling the truth I know."

"How April ?" He said

"Cause I've always wanted to name my daughter Alexandra." She said

Alexandra smiled "But why are you here?" Said Raphael, Alexandra spoke again "I need help, I need to stop him."

"Stop who?" Said Leo

"The Shredder, he took over and now he rules, that's been lasting 6 years. My Dad, Uncles, and Aunt left to fight him 6 years ago and I haven't seen them since."

"That sounds like Shredder, guys we gotta help her." Said Donnie

Mikey untied her, Raph helped her to her feet. "How old are you." Asked Mikey

"Fourteen" she looked about that age and she asked them again...

"Will you help me please I miss my Daddy alot please." Donnie placed his hand on her shoulder "Of course." She hugged Donnie.

"Thank you, oh yeah call me Alex"

After an hour Alex was ready to go, They each hugged Sensei goodbye.

"Remember my son's be safe."

"Hya Sensei." April hugged Donnie before they left "I promise April I'll be fine" she smiled

"I know but I love you." Donnie kissed her

"I love you too April."

Alex pressed a button on her high tech cuff watch, she opened another blue swirling portal...Alex walked in first and the guys followed, when they were in the portal it was like they were floating in the sky.

When they saw the opening at the end of the portal they brashed for their jump out, when they jumped out and Donnie started talking.

"That was amazing time travel is possible." He asked

"No I made this time machine myself."

"You did oh my gosh! Guys my daughter is a genius." She smiled at that comment, and all reality snapped back in the guys saw the reality of which New York looked like, the sky gray, the clouds pitch black, buildings and stores destroyed mostly just crumbling pieces, bodies everywhere most of them dead which made the the air unbearable to smell Alex put her hood on and pulled out her secret compartment mask over her face.

"Come on be careful though." She said

When they walked past they moved quickly as possible. When they got into alley they went down at once. When they arrived at the layer Alex went in first she removed her hood she called out.

"Mom, Grandpa! I'm back I gotta surprise for everyone.

Older April came out of the kitchen, she smiled at her daughter.

"Hey Honey where have you been?" She asked

"Its a surprise where is everyone?" She asked

"Aden, Lisa, Raine, Master Splinter Alexandra has a surprise."

Three teens came to meet Alex, Splinter came out of the Dojo. She smiled at her cousins, mother, and grandpa she turned and yelled.

"Ok guys come on out."

The turtles popped out from hiding their eyes went big looking older April her hair was super long she looked gorgeous. Don was drooling at his wife, They then looked at the kids.

"Alex who are they?" Said Leo

"I'm sorry Leo this is your son Aden he's the oldest." The boy had pale skin sea blue eyes and raven black hair

"Wow Aden it's nice to meet you..." Leo said speechless

Alex spoke up "Raph this is your daughter Lisa she's the second oldest." She had tannish skin, dark red hair, and gold eyes she smiled a little ...

"Hey Lisa" Raph said nervous

"And Mikey this is your daughter Raine. The oldest before me." She had the same tannish skin blonde hair with an orange streak and sea blue eyes. She had a beautiful smile she smiled at Mikey big.

"Hi Raine, how are you?" Mikey said trying to make this less awkward.

Those kids all look pure human it was weird ...

Aden, Lisa, and Raine looked at Alex who smiled at them and yelled "Alex why are they here!" She sighed

"To bring our family back together. But we'll do it together."

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked please review check out their pic on deviantart bye. Review please! Please I want the reviews! Oh please REVIEW!**_


	2. Welcome too the future

_**Turtles have met their future kids Alex, Lisa, Aden, and Raine. Alex has brought them into the future 28 years. **_

_**Aden is 17, Lisa is 16, Raine is 15, and Alex is 14...**_

_**Review this so hard I want love Hahahaha ...**_

April and Splinter thought of what to do with Alexandra. This was crazy she could barely get a word in to explain.

"Mom I had too you don't understand !" Splinter hit his staff to the ground Alex quickly became quiet. All the turtles could do was watch as Alex got yelled at.

Lisa stared at them she looked upset but also pretty angry. This was so freaky they tried not to make eye contact but Lisa's glare was hard to miss till Raph gave her the same glare back.

"I can't believe Alex would do this!" Exclaimed Raine.

Aden couldn't take this..

"Look her heart was in the right place give her that."

Lisa snapped her head toward Aden they began yelling at each other. "It's bad enough our own Dads were taken now she's putting them at risk!"

Lisa exclaimed.

"Like you had anything better Lisa!" Raine broke up their fight. Wow Lisa and Aden act just like Leo and Raph.

"Look Guys I'm sorry I did this without permission." Alex said

"Like I would have let you do it anyway!" Exclaimed April

"You know Mom its easier to ask for forgiveness then permission." She said sweetly. April patted Alex's head, They smiled at each other.

"No Lab for three days ok I forgive you!" Alex's face dropped. Splinter, April, and Alex went into the living room with everyone else.

"Sensei, April when we got here we saw the most horrible thing possible what happened!" Exclaimed Leonardo

"Shredder happened my son! He created new technology allowing him to take control !" April sighed

"It was awful guys it happened so fast, we didn't stand a chance."

" It's been 6 years since the war started! " Added Raine

"Who's gonna tell the story? " asked April

"I will so listen I don't wanna repeat it!" Lisa said

So they payed close attention, Lisa put her hand on her chin.

"Well 6 years ago New York was same old New York no destroyed buildings. The day wasn't that un-ordinary we had just come back from school we did live in the sewers than one great big family. I remember while we ate dinner there was like an earthquake but it was the shredder a massive tool of destruction which we've never seen it but our dads...Well you! You understand well you told us it was to dangerous for us to go to the surface." She exclaimed

"But of course we did anyway! " smiled Alex

"Yeah cause we're awesome ninjas! "Laughed Aden

"Shush guys Lisa continue please! " Said April

"Thanks Aunt April, well what I remember you guys left with Aunt Karai and told use to stay here the sewers were safe." Which they were...

"Well that's about it every since then we've been training nonstop only going up to the surface to help with resistance! Well for us all we believing that our dads being held prisoner in Shredders master headcourters!"

Alex spoke up "Basically I brought you here so you could help us do awesome breakout take down plan!" She exclaimed

Aden bonked her on the head "Slow down Alex first we'd have to train twice as hard then we already do and have you seen the headcourters its freaking huge!" Alex's eyes narrowed

"I know that Aden! Don't forget I'm a genius! "

"Aden, Alexandra! Stop fighting this intent!" Splinter said

"Yes Sensei! "

Leo took his brothers off to the side "Guys should we help them?" Asked Raph

"Of course Raph they are our future family! " Donnie exclaimed

"And plus if Shredder is in control we need to stop him!" Leo replied

"Well than let's go get our butt kicking on!" Raph said drawing his sai's

"Well we've decided to help in the best we can!" April smiled

"Thank you guys!"

Mikey sighed "The same old layer!" He smiled

"Yeah like we never left..." Raph replied

"Yeah the childern are very fond of how you left!" Splinter said

"Your their idols they train hard to fight like you, do certain things like you, even using the same weapons like you."

"Wow thats so sweet! " Mikey said

"Yeah so please help them not for the whole world in such do it for your kids who need you!"

"Alright we'll do this! " Leonardo said

"High three!" Mikey exclaimed and the masked turtles did a high three. April and Splinter left leaving the turtles with the four teenagers. Raine smiled "Follow me I'll show you were you'll sleep."

Alex and Aden tagged along Lisa sat in her chair pouting "Why are you upset my granddaughter?" Splinter said

"Cause I feel uneasy sure this was cool of Alexandra but she might be risking us if something bad happens. I mean I've already lost my father once,...I can't lose him again."

"Have faith...Go join them." He said calmly as he walked away Lisa sighed and ran to catch up with them..."Hey guys wait for me!" Lisa exclaimed as her feet ran across wet concrete.

"So if your our kids how come you four like humans?" Raphael asked

"Simple Raph you may have been born turtles but the ooze that mutated you four turned you into Turtle/humanoid hybrids. Aka making you more human then turtle causing human DNA from our mothers too make us look 100% human." Alex said totally like Donatello. They saw lights up ahead

"Welcome boys this is the Mega Home!" Ok totally not the same old layer. The Mega home is a part of the sewers the Hamato Family quartered off from the sewers a very large portion. "The Mega Home?" Mikey said.

"Yes its part of the layer now since shredder rules with his big master headquarters and prison he keeps prisoners and mutants of the rebellion in there which marks off most of Upper part. Middle part is where the Mega Home is, Lower is where the rebellion hides out.

"So this part of the sewers is ours?"

"Totally the sewers in the future built at least two back up sewers under this sewer. So if your worried about peoples you know *cough* poo don't your protected from stink and stuff. Come on we'll give you a tour of the home." Alexandra said

The Mega Home was well well very very High Tech looks like they weren't going through this war without being prepared. There were at least 20 different rooms.

"Ok this is My Lab!" Alex said pressing a button to open the door. It was pretty messy she had papers and chemicals here and there. But was very upgraded from Donnie's lab. "This is my dance studio..." Lisa said

"Dance Studio? Raph your daughters a dancer Hahahaha! " Mikey laughed Lisa slapped him "Stop it belongs to my Mother." They all grew quiet "Come on lets go! " Their walked on too the next rooms after seeing the other Dojo's and the Kids Rooms and their owns. They smirked

"This is the Video and Comic Room!" Aden said

The Door opened and the guys mouths dropped "Cool let me play!" The door quickly closed "Not yet one thing left." The went too the biggest door "This holds are weapons, family pictures, precious memories."

Aden pressed a button _"Password Please..."_

_"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ..." _

The four kids spoke in perfect unison, as the door opened a light shined so bright it was rather blinding. As it cleared it was like a museum of stuff about them. In the center of it all was a giant portrait of their family. It was them, Alex, Raine, Lisa, Aden, April, Karai, Splinter, and two women they didn't know...

"Who ars they?..." Donatello asked

"That's our mothers...That's my Mom Stacey." Raine pointed to the older blonde woman in the photo. "Mikey smiled she's the prettiest woman ever."

"That's my Mother Mary she's beautiful isn't she..." Lisa smiled Mary looked like an older version of Lisa

"Woah she's amazingly beautiful." Raph gasped he couldn't believe he said that. "Were are your mothers?" Leonardo asked

"Oh my Mom died when I was three so I never really knew her."

"My mom died during the war all I have left of her is this necklace." She pointed too the black choker with a gold locket heart attached. The guys were slient "I'm sorry its just that I didn't know! " Leo exclaimed

"Its not your fault they died long ago its in the past..." Lisa said fighting back a few tears.

"Guys dinner is ready !" April called out they all went running too the kitchen. Time travel made them super hungry. On the table was chicken, pasta, and pizza! "Pizza!" The guys exclaimed

"Yeah even though this was last minute shredder can't stop me from making pizza!" April laughed

They all took a slice and raised it high "To our heroes!" Alex said

"To our heroes! "

_**Now it began The turtles must help their future children stop the shredder. Not only hopping through the pain ro stop him but also face challenges with their children learning about them and more its so great please REVIEW PLEASE**_


End file.
